True Memories
by katraj0908
Summary: Helen Potter has been have dreams that are centered around a man who turns out to be an elf for her entire life. It isn't until she's visited by a higher being that she understands why. Now she's off to Middle Earth along with Teddy to be with him again. Thranduil/Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, like not at all. I didn't really read through this, I was rushed, so sorry if it's like choppy or if there's like a million grammar/spelling mistakes.**

"I had another dream," Helen told her friends, Hermione and Ron while they were out for coffee in the muggle world to avoid eavesdroppers from their avid fans. It had been 7 years since the Battle of Hogwarts and the hero worship that the average witch or wizard showed her had not died down…just become slightly more discreet.

Hermione put down her cup of tea and pursed her lips, "Have you tried Occlumency? You know in case someone is doing this for nefarious purposes?"

Before Helen could say anything Ron inputted, "But what if it isn't for nefarious purposes? What if the person or entity sending you these dreams is trying to send you a message?" Both Helen and Hermione cocked their heads to the side while Ron gave an uncharacteristic exasperate sigh, "Like Helen is meant for something bigger than the rest of us."

"But the Blood War is over, what else am I to do?"

"I don't know Helen," Ron shrugged. "Why don't you tell us what your dream was about."

Much to this amusement their friend blushed heavily, "Most of my dreams have been centered around one man, right?" They nodded. "Well this I was in it, only I was heavily pregnant with the man gazing at me lovingly."

Helen's two friends stared at her for what felt like hours and then finally Ron said, "I get it now!"

"What?" Helen asked desperately, while Hermione asked annoyed that she couldn't figure it out.

"You're dreaming about your past life." Ron said smugly that he figured it out and no one else could.

Helen and Hermione made 'o' shapes with their mouths and said, "Oh, yeah, that makes sense."

A few hours later when she arrived back in the remodeled Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, she was immediately accosted by a brightly colored Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter, "Mum! You're back!"

"Of course I am silly!" She ruffled his head. "I told you I would be back at this time, didn't I?" Helen knew that Teddy had slight abandonment issues after his grandmother passed guardianship to Helen when he was four just because she wanted to travel.

"Well," he held out the last syllable of the word and then continued with the sentence. "You are just in time."

"Am I?" Helen said, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice as he dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Yup!" He said while popping the 'p' at the end of the word. "Kreacher just finished dinner and he even made Treacle tart for dessert!"

That caused Helen to beam as she walked into the kitchen and saw the old house elf washing dishes, "Hello Kreacher."

He looked up from what he was doing and said, "Hello, Mistress. Dinner is on the counter."

"Thank you." He then went back to the job he had been working on while Helen sat down a served Teddy and herself some of the meal that Kreacher had prepared.

Teddy went on the jabber about his day at an exceedingly fast pace that Helen could barely keep up, "Yup…no, you can't have a dragon…I have…tomorrow if you're good."

He gave her a mischievous look, "I'm always good, Mum."

She gave him a disbelieving look, "I'm sure," then saw that he had finished his meal and was starting to fall asleep. "Okay, time for bed!"

Then suddenly the child was awake, "What no! I'm awake, I don't want to go to bed!"

Helen gave him a look, "I just saw you falling over your plate in exhaustion, go to the bathroom and wash up, I'll meet you in your room to read you a story."

"'Tale of the Three Brothers'?" Teddy asked hopefully as he reached the landing where his bathroom was.

Helen paused and then nodded at her son who smiled enthusiastically. She didn't know why, but ever since she blood adopted Teddy 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' became his favorite story for her to read and it slightly bothered her. She was brought out of her thoughts when Teddy bounced onto his bed that she had been sitting on.

"Careful, Ted," she admonished.

He god a sheepish look on his face and said, "Sorry, Mum," then looked at her and the book in her hand expectantly. "Can you start?"

She gave him a fond smile, "Of course," the cleared her throat. " _There once was a tale of three brothers…'_ the end." Helen looked at her son as she pushed some hair out of his face, he looked deep in thought. "What is it Teddy?"

He looked at her and said, "Do you think they're real?"

Helen froze, should she tell him the truth or lie? Then suddenly she made up her mind, "Yes, I do believe that they are real, you know why?"

Teddy looked at her intensely, "Why?"

"Because I've held them all Teddy," she stated bluntly.

His eyes went wide, "Really"

She nodded, "You remember the invisibility cloak I have?" Teddy nodded and then he burst out, "That's the Cloak of Invisibility!" She gave him an approving look. "Yes and I've not told you about the Final Battle, but I held the other two then."

"Why don't you have them now?" Teddy asked curiously.

She gave him a serene smile, "Because I did not want that kind of power, having that wand would have made me a target and that stone would have made me go insane."

Teddy nodded, "You're very wise Mum."

"I'm not sure about wise, darling, but I never looked back on not taking ownership of the other two Hallows," she sighed and then suddenly said. "Now, it is time for your bed time!"

He didn't argue this time as the story had tired him out, "Night Mum."

"Goodnight my little darling," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Teddy was already lightly snoring as Helen closed the door lightly.

On normal nights, Helen would usually make herself a cup of tea and spend some time alone, but for some reason she was feeling extremely tired and decided to sleep earlier than usual. It was not even half an hour later that she had fallen into a deep sleep and her dream began.

 _When she usually had a dream she ended up following a handsome blond man, no elf, she corrected herself. Helen realized after a few dreams that the man she was dreaming about was not a man, but an elf. But in this dream she was alone in a place not dissimilar to where she ended up after she "died" during the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _While she was looking around the area and trying to analyze the situation she was in she heard someone clear their throat behind her, so she turned around. The person who cleared their throat was tall and pale with black hair and eyes, and he radiated power, "Hello, Helen Euphemia Potter."_

 _She squeaked out a 'hello' and then cleared her throat and said a bit more steadily, "Who are you?"_

 _He gave her an amused look, "I am Mandos, the Valar that controls Death."_

 _Her eyes went wide, "…so I'm dead?"_

 _Mandos chuckled, "No, I'm here to tell you why I've been sending you those visions."_

 _Helen's eyes went wide and she pointed at him, "It was you!" Then she calmed down. "Yes, it would be nice of you to explain."_

 _He nodded, "I believe you have already come to the conclusion that some of the visions are from your past life, correct?" She nodded. "What you do not know is that most of the visions are following your husbands after you died and that you were an elf in that world."_

 _She dropped her jaw, "Thranduil is my husband?" He corrected her, "Soul mate."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Helen asked earnestly._

 _"Well, I believe it is time for you to go home," Mandos said bluntly._

 _She looked indecisive, "But I don't have any of my memories and what about Teddy?"_

 _"Ah! I forgot to mention that once you wake you will have all your memories and once you come to Middle Earth if you decide to take Teddy he too will become an elf."_

 _She pondered for a few moments, and then looked at Mandos, "When do I have to decide?"_

 _"Tomorrow night."_

 _Helen nodded, "I will be ready with my decision then." Then she started to wake up._

As Helen sat up in bed and stretch she was hit with an onslaught of memories from her past life-that could become her life again-of not only her soul mate, but also of her son, Legolas. She had a vision the night before giving birth to him, it was nice to have a name and face to her child. Helen also saw that she still had her magic while in Middle Earth but it was different than the other magic users there or "Istari" so she only helped them once in a while, preferring to stay within the borders of the Great Greenwood. The last vision hit her viciously and it was her death. She was killed by the spiders that had just begun to infect the woods protecting the ones she was patrolling with.

When she came out of the visions it felt as if she was seeing clearly for the first time and then thought of how different her lives were on Earth and Middle Earth, then giggled her name was even different though it had the same meaning…Calathiel, yes, she could get used to that.

There was a knock on her door and then Teddy came in, "Mum?"

She was about to answer in Sindarin, but stopped herself in time, "Yes darling?"

"Are we still going to the Burrow for brunch because they told us to be there in half an hour," he said innocently as he crawled on her bed.

Helen or rather Calathiel looked at her clock that read '10:13', "Yes, we're going," then she gave him an apologetic look and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Teddy for some reason I was very tired last night."

"Do you want to talk about it Mum?" He asked her with a worried expression.

She pursed her lips, "Not right now, but when we get back from the Burrow we will, okay?" He nodded. It was then that she saw he was still wearing his pajamas. "You better get dress Mister! Weren't you the one that just told me we were going to be late?"

Teddy giggled and blushed while he got off her bed and ran towards his room which left Calathiel by herself to think for a moment. Everyone that she cared about would be there for brunch, so she would tell them and ask their opinions. Honestly she already made up her mind, but she did want her friend's opinions she owed them that much.

When she heard the toilet in Teddy's bathroom flush she realized she should probably get ready herself.

What felt like seconds later, but really was half an hour later, Calathiel met Teddy where Mrs. Black's portrait used to hand and said to her pseudo-son, "Ready, Teddy?"

He nodded eagerly and grabbed the hand that was proffered to him, "Yes Mum" then they apparated to the grounds of the Burrow where they were immediately greeted with multiple warm 'hello's' from the people already gathered for the brunch.

Calathiel served herself a muffin, some eggs and fruit but when she looked down after eating it all there was a whole new serving. She looked up at Molly Weasley who mumbled something along the lines, 'far too thin' if she kept feeding her like this, Calathiel would end up being the fattest elf in Arda! Calathiel did make sure that Teddy ate enough though through all the ruckus that was the Burrow.

About an hour or so later the children and babies were either put down for naps or given something to play with while the adults talked. Calathiel was basically jumping in her seat, but once Ron and Hermione came back into the living after putting their daughter, Rose, down for a nap Calathiel immediately turned towards her best friends and said, "I found out who has been sending me those dreams!"

Both of them looked extremely shocked, but it was surprisingly Ron that broke out of their stupor by exclaiming loudly, "What!? How!?"

If people had not been eavesdropping before, they were now, but the Golden Trio did not take any notice as they were too immersed in their own conversation.

Calathiel nodded with a serious face, "Yeah, I had another dream last night, only this time I was actually visited by someone."

"Who?" Hermione ushered her best friend on, getting impatient. "It wasn't the guy that your dreams seem to be center around was it?"

The elf opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by Bill Weasley, "Hold on, what are you all talking about?"

The trio looked at one another and finally Hermione ushered her female friend to continue, so with a sigh Calathiel said, "For as long as I can remember I've had dreams that always follow this one man and yesterday Ron came up with the theory that he must be connected with a past life of mine…and he was right."

Ron perked up, "I was?"

She nodded, "Yes, it seems that man who is often in my dreams is my soul mate," Hermione gave her a look. "and we had a child together as well."

Charlie gave her an intense look, "You said 'is' not 'was'." Everyone looked at her expectantly.

She looked at them nervously, "Yes, he's still alive along with my son…in another world, according to Mandos."

"Whose Mandos?" Hermione asked. "I've never heard of him."

She gave her best friend a wry smile, "You wouldn't have, he is the god or rather Valar of Death on the world I'm from."

"Why would this Mandos be interested in you?" Arthur asked curiously.

The Golden trio looked at one another, causing everyone to groan softly. That meant they had been keeping secrets from the rest of them. Finally after their silent conversation Calathiel said, "Because I'm the Mistress of Death."

Hannah snorted, "That's a child's tale!"

Calathiel was about to make a retort when Luna interrupted, "Actually it's very real."

The trio nodded at Luna and said, "See," then Calathiel continued on. "I have the Cloak of Invisibility and used the stone to talk to my parents, Sirius and Remus while I was walking towards my death during the Final Battle."

Neville crossed his arms and grave her an intense look, "How are they still alive, I mean sure it's only been 25 years, but…"

She got fidgety and finally said, "They're elves," then she rolled her eyes at herself. "I was an elf too and elves are immortal."

"Like a house-elf?" George said with slight amusement.

She glared at him, "No! Like a tall, beautiful and graceful with pointed ears elf!"

They were all silent for a few minutes before Neville broke it by crossing his arms and giving her an intense look, "So do you know why this Mandos has been sending these dreams? There must be a reason."

Calathiel nodded, "I have the choice to either stay here as a mortal or go back to Arda and to my family there with Teddy as an immortal."

"Well I thought the choice was obvious," Fleur said while rolling her eyes as everyone looked at her. "You have to go to your true love!"

Hermione nodded, "Fleur is right, no matter how much we'll miss you, you out of everyone deserve true love," everyone in the living room nodded.

She beamed at all her friends, "Thank you! I'm glad I have your blessings!"

They all gave her warm smiles at her enthusiasm and then finally Molly asked, "So tell us about your family in Arda, was it?"

Calathiel sat up straighter and said, "Well my soul mate's name is Thranduil and he rules Greenwood the Great and my son's name is Legolas-"

"What do you mean 'rules' you make him sound like a king or something," Charlie said with an awkward laugh.

She gave him a look that was obvious, "Of course he is, my father was the High King of the Elves and before he died gave his blessing to Thranduil to marry," Calathiel ran fingers through her hair and gave a dry laugh. "He was more than happy to do so as he thought that his princess deserved a king after all."

"Queen Helen," Arthur mused and then turned back to her. "Now what about your son, Legolas?"

She perked up, "He looks exactly like his father," she rolled her eyes. "Even though he was just an elfling when I died I could tell, but Thranduil said I was ridiculous and Legolas just had his eyes and hair." She looked around at her audience. "He had Thranduil's blond hair and icy blue eyes rather than my dark red hair and emerald green eyes." Some of them close their eyes to try and imagine her son, but she doesn't give them much time as she continues. "His nature magic, talking to trees and animals is amplified due to my having magic."

"Seems like an awesome kid, Calathiel," Charlie said with a tight smile.

She nodded, "He is."

They were all silent until Teddy raced into the room, "Mum! Can we go home? Vicky is being mean to me!"

Calathiel looked around at her closest friends and then looked back at Teddy, "As long as you give big good-byes to everyone here."

He gave her a weird look, but did as he was told as she did the same.

Molly was the first to gather her in a hug, "You be good dear and I hope you and Teddy have a good life in Arda!"

"Thank you, Molly."

The good-byes went until she got to Ron and Hermione, "I guess this is it."

"I suppose it is," Hermione replied thickly and then pulled Calathiel and Ron into a group hug. "I wish you didn't have to leave, but I know that it's for the best!"

"I know Hermione, but I will always remember you both," she said as she pulled out of their hug. "I'll remember the girl from first year who said, 'but there's no wood' and the boy who said, 'bloody brilliant' to everything millennia from now because you left such an impact on my life."

The Golden Trio laughed whilst crying. "We'll remember the girl who often had the knack for doing the impossible."

Calathiel could feel something tugging at her sleeve, "Yes, Teddy we're leaving." She looked back up at everyone. "This is good-bye then," then with a *pop* she vanished from the Burrow as if she had never been there.

Teddy and Calathiel landed in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She tried to think of a way to broach the topic, but apparently she didn't need to because Teddy bluntly asked, "Soooo, do you want to tell me why you woke up do late this morning?"

She nodded and then gestured to the seat across from her, "I'm not exactly sure how you're going to take this, but for my whole life I have had dreams that centered around one man or who I learned last was an elf."

"But why?" Teddy asked, tilting his head to the side,

"I'm getting to that," Calathiel said patiently. "Apparently he is my soul mate from my past life and he's still alive because elves are immortal." Teddy's eyes went wide. "Mandos, he's a Valar or god on the world of my previous life, gave me the option of going back with you, what do you think?"

He was silent for a few minutes before grinning and saying, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy Mum!"

She gave him a huge smile with tears in her eyes, "What I do to deserve you?" He shrugged and then she rolled her eyes at his arrogance as she got up. "Fine, we'll have to go to Gringotts and get a few things settled then, like who gets my money, etc."

Teddy scrambled out of his seat and after a few exhausting hours later at Gringotts they were back home.

"I always forget how exhausting Gringotts can be," she said as she graciously accepted the tea that Kreacher gave her.

"It was boring, I'm so glad I won't have to go through that now that we're moving," Teddy said cheerily.

She gave him an indulgent look, "So tonight we'll be leaving, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes!" He said excitedly. "I want to meet my new Ada and brother, Nana!" She was glad that he had gotten a hang of using the titles they were used where they were going so quickly. She was interrupted from her musing when Teddy asked, "Can you tell me more about Greenwood, Nana?"

She pursed her lips in contemplation, "Well when I left everything was so full of life…"

Calathiel didn't know when, but Teddy ended up falling asleep on the couch, so she brought him upstairs to her bedroom so that they could be together. It wasn't long until she fell victim to sleep and once again saw Mandos.

" _So, you've made you decision?" He asked and then looked at Teddy who was at her side and vibrating with excitement._

 _"Is this Mandos, Nana?" Teddy asked with wide eyes._

 _She nodded, "Yes, this is Mandos, Teddy." Then she turned back to Mandos. "We've agreed to go, just one question, will Teddy still have his magic?"_

 _"No," her face dropped. "But he will still keep his morphing abilities and be able to talk to the trees to a higher degree than most wood-elves."_

 _She smiled, "Then I believe that we are ready," she held Teddy's hand even tighter, but then scrunched her eyebrows. "Does Thranduil know of our coming?"_

 _Mandos gave her a mischievous smile, "No, his visions stopped a year ago for him and so he fears the worst."_

 _"Well, we best get to it then," she gestured for him to go. So Mandos then said a few words and then Teddy and Calathiel were engulfed in a bright, white light._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

 **AN: So I was recently reading the reviews I've gotten for this (thanks to all that reviewed, the positive ones are what keeps me writing!) and one of them asked how Charlie knew that her name was Calathiel…well spoilers Charlies in omniscient…just kidding like I said I didn't read through the chapter after I finished it so I didn't catch that she hadn't introduced herself as she had in my rough draft.**

The bright light that had engulfed Calathiel and Teddy died down after what felt like hours, but could only be a few minutes at most. It still took Calathiel several moments to open her eyes after the light died down to assess her situation.

Before she could even take in her surroundings though she felt that there was something different about herself and then remembered that she and Teddy had been re-embodied as elves so as she stood she had get use to the 6 inches she grew in just a few minutes and when she ran her hands through her dark red hair it no longer go caught in the messiness, but she was surprised by how silky it felt. She also could not forget her pointed ears and paler skin. When she looked down at the stirring Teddy she saw that he also had paler skin and pointed ears but had reverted to the age elflings looked at 7 years so he now looked like 2 in human years.

Calathiel looked around and saw that she and Teddy were just outside of Greenwood which made their trip home infinitely easier.

She was drawn out of her musings when she heard a little voice say, "Nana?"

Kneeling down to his short height, "Yes, _penneth_?"

"Where are we?" His lower lip started to tremble, it seemed that his mannerisms had reverted to that of a two year old as well.

She rubbed his back and said, "Shhh, do you not remember what I told you earlier? We're going to a new home where you'll have a brother and Ada."

Teddy relaxed and then nodded, "Yes, Nana."

"Good, because we should probably get going before it gets dark," Calathiel pointed at the sky. It was only late afternoon, but they had a bit of a walk. "So, ready?" She asked as she picked up the bag with the Elder Wand, Invisibility Cloak, a dagger, water, and lembas bread.

He nodded and then lifted his arms up so that he could be carried; she knew that this was going to be a hard and dangerous walk with all that she was carrying but worth it in the end.

"Into Greenwood we go then," she said and whether it was to her or Teddy she did not know. She did not know what she expected, well actually she had expected Greenwood to be relatively unchanged, but she could feel a darkness lurking and trying to disease the woods that she held dear.

 _Not on her watch,_ Calathiel thought viciously. Her woods were no longer going to be diseased if she had anything to do with it. She drew her wand to protect herself and Teddy then touched the healthiest tree, _Hello?_ She asked the tree.

It took a few moments before the tree answered back hesitantly and shocked, _Elvenqueen?!_

Calathiel smile, _Yes, mellon nin I have returned._ She could feel the excitement that not only this tree, but the others surrounding it got.

 _I am very happy to hear that Elvenqueen! What can I do for you?_ The tree asked eagerly.

 _My son and I._ She gestured to the child in her arms. _Need to make it to the palace, could you alert the trees closest and hopefully the other elves will find us as we make our way there._

She could feel that the tree was discussing it with the other trees. _I've done what you've asked Elvenqueen and the other trees will help defend against the spiders._

She looked at the tree. _Spiders?_

The tree gave a big shudder. _Many of the trees have been infected by darkness and large spiders the size of horses, be careful Elvenqueen and young prince._

She nodded. _Thank you._

Calathiel tightened her grip on her wand as she walked away from the tree and down the elven trail.

The journey at first was easy, she could not figure out why she had been warned so many times to be cautious on staying on the trail and to be alert for threats, but after a few hours of walking she felt something brush against her occlumency shields that felt like a lightly powered _confundus_ jinx. She felt something pull on her silky hair, "Nana?"

She looked down, "Yes _penneth_?"

Teddy looked shyly at her, "Thirsty."

"You're thirsty?" He nodded and so she stopped to take a break and get the water out of the pack and gave some to Teddy. "There you go Ted, I think I'll have some too and now we must move on so you can meet your new Ada and brother."

He smiled, she knew that he was excited to meet them, "'kay Nana." With that she began walking again.

A few hours of walking later she started getting a headache from the constant pressure on her occlumency shields and started to become increasingly paranoid as the woods were now too silent for her liking.

It only took a split second for her to register that the suffocating silence had been broken a few minutes later by one of the Aragog size spiders she had been warned about rushing towards her. She immediately started shooting lethal spells and those she knew would protect them from the spider from the Elder Wand that was already in her tight grip.

 _"Arania Exumai!"_ She exclaimed as she pointed her wand at the spiders, it gave her a flashback to when she first used that spell against Aragog and his descendants in her second year, but she didn't have time to ponder on those memories as more spiders were descending on her. She decided that the only way she was going to get away from the large arachnids was if she went on the offense after multiple _"Arania Exumai!"_ did not dissuade the spiders from coming closer to her.

 _"Sagitto!"_ She could have pulled out her bow and arrows, but felt that the spell for it was much more time efficient. _"Sectumsempra!"_ While she didn't like using that spell after what she had done to Draco, she couldn't deny that Snape's spell wasn't useful in situations like this. _"Bombarda Maxima!"_ That delayed most of the spiders enough that she was able to start running away.

When Calathiel caught her breath and clutched Teddy tight to her chest as she placed her hand on the closest tree. _"Mellon nin?"_

 _"Elvenqueen?"_ The tree asked gleefully.

She smiled tiredly. _"Yes, but I fear that I am a bit lost after my fight with the spiders could you help me?"_

The tree shift a bit and then said. _"The trees are sending a message that there is a lost elf in the woods, in the mean time we will guide you."_

She sighed and then looked down at Teddy, who was looking at her curiously. _"Thank you."_ She said gratefully.

An hour later the trees were still guiding her towards the palace with her being ever paranoid over herself and Teddy when she heard someone say, _"Daro!"_

Calathiel could not located where the voice came from, but she did as it said and when she did the voice-a male voice-she decided spoke up again, "Who are you and what business do you have in Greenwood?"

"My name is Calathiel and I have come to speak with the King and Prince of this realm!" She declared confidently.

There was a great deal of whispering that she could not understand when suddenly a familiar _ellon_ dropped in front of her from a tree, "Alinar?" She gasped out at the _ellon_ in front of her.

He just nodded with a bright smile on his face and bowed, "My Queen."

The others quickly realized who they were in the presence of and bowed to Calathiel as well, she sighed and gestured for them to get up, "Alinar, I thought I told you to call me Calathiel!"

He gave her a cheeky smile, "True, but it has been over 1,250 years, you will just have to keep on reminding me!" She rolled her eyes and then noticed that he got a serious, but pleased look on his face. "My Queen, how are you back? You died, did you not?"

The group began walking her towards the palace as she thought of what to say, "I did die," she finally said. "But instead of being sent to the Halls of Mandos, the Valar sent me to be re-embodied in another world where there were many people with magic like me."

They gave her wide-eyed looks and were silent for a moment before they noticed Teddy yawn, "Is that your child, my Queen?"

Calathiel shook her head, "In everything that matters," when she saw the confused looks on their faces she elaborated and said, "Teddy," she gestured to the child in her arms. "His parents died in a war a few weeks after his birth and I was granted guardianship over him, he sees me as his _Nana_ though."

They gave her soft smiles and continued walking. Alinar said when they were nearing the outskirts, "King Thranduil is going to be in shock when he sees you, my Queen."

She shrugged and gave him a smile, "He has been receiving visions of my life, so it may not be that big of a surprise to him."

He gave her a look of understanding then said, "Oryon…Hairal, come help me escort the Queen and young Prince to the palace, the rest of you continue with your patrol." They all gave Alinar curt nods and then left but not before giving Calathiel one last look.

"Well," the Queen said to the _ellyn._ "Let us make haste towards the palace, I am eager to see my husband and son after all these years." When they began walking she looked around at the woods that she had dearly loved before her death. "Tell me, what happened after I died. How did the Kingdom take it?"

They all squirmed under her firm stare before Oryon finally got the courage to speak up, "It has been a much darker place than it was my Queen, with your parting and the encroaching darkness."

She nodded in thoughtful consideration and then looked down at Teddy, she hoped that now she was back things would become better and then Hairal timidly said, "The King only cares for things with in our boarders."

"I see," she pursed her lips while thinking on what Hairal told her. They used to be quite generous when giving aid to their neighbors so she would have to see what happened. "If what you said is true about the darkness then perhaps my husband is just concerned about his people dying."

The three _ellon_ nodded and then Alinar said, "We're almost there, My Queen."

She smiled and then felt someone tug on her hair and saw that Teddy was looking up at her, "Nana, are we almost to our new home?"

While nodding, she replied, "Yes, Teddy, we're almost there." She looked over and saw the _ellyn_ had small smiles on seeing hearing the elfling speaking. It was then that Calathiel remembered that there were not many elflings that were born and so they were often cherished like Teddy was bound to be.

She looked at Alinar with a bright smile on her face when she was the gates that led to the palace opening knowing of her arrival from Oryon and Hairal who had run ahead a few minutes prior, "Welcome home, my Queen."

It was similar but also different than it had been over a millennium ago. The palace framework looked the same, but around it there the trees had grown. She was brought out of her assessment when she saw Galion, her husband's advisor/servant of sorts standing at the main doorway of the palace.

He bowed to her and said, "My Queen, I see you have returned."

She smiled, "I have and I am very eager to see Thranduil and Legolas."

Galion straightened and nodded, "He is currently in a meeting with the other elven leaders," then he got a mischievous smirk on his face. "Would you like to participate in it as well, my Lady?"

She smirked and then looked at the _ellyn_ around her, "Yes, I would."

Alinar then bid her farewell, "I am glad that you have returned to our realm, my Lady." Then he ran back to the woods to continue his patrol.

She and Galion began walking through the halls of the palace and it seemed that her return had already spread because whispers followed them as they made their way to where the meeting was taking place. When they reached a room that she remembered was near her husband's office, Galion gestured for her to wait. He knocked on the door and then the muffled voices they had slightly heard inside came to a stop. A moment later Thranduil said, "Come in."

When Thranduil saw that it was Galion he sighed, slightly annoyed and said, "Galion I thought I said that we were not to be disturbed for anything during this meeting."

Thranduil noticed the smirk on his face and the laughing in halls but before he could comment, "I know, my Lord, but I realized that your meeting was missing one member."

This caused all the leaders besides Galadriel to look around the table in confusion and then Thranduil say, "Everyone is here Galion."

Galion smirked again and then called out, "You can come in my Lady."

To their shock Queen Calathiel of Greenwood walked into the room. They were so in shock that none of them spoke or moved for some time. She used this time and spoke to Galion, "Can you take Teddy to the Royal Wing and call my old maid to take care of him? He has a sleeping spell on him so he should not be too much to handle."

He shifted Teddy in his arms and said, "Yes, my Lady."

"Thank you, Galion," then gave Teddy a kiss on the head. "That is all."

When Galion closed the door and she conjured a chair in between her husband and son, it seemed to break the trance everyone in the room was in because Thranduil said in a drawling voice that barely hid his excitement, "So, you have finally decided to come back to Middle Earth?"

She smirked and nodded as the rest of the room besides her family looked on in shock, "You mean to tell me that you knew she was alive all these years?" Elrond asked.

Thranduil grabbed Calathiel's hand, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then shrugged, "I've been getting visions of her for the last few centuries in another world," then he turned to her. "That reminds me, we are going to talk about some of you exploits while you were there."

"Yes Nana," Legolas inserted. "Ada told me a few things that you did."

She sighed and nodded, "I did not mean to worry you." Then gave them remorseful looks, "You know that most of my actions were necessary though."

Before Thranduil could say anything else Glorfindel interrupted and said, "How are you here Queen Calathiel? Were you re-embodied?"

She gave him a long look and remembered that he had been re-embodied after killing a balrog, "In a way," when she got impatient looks she continued. "I was re-embodied in a different world as baby, I had an entire life there as Helen Potter."

"Amazing," Galadriel said.

Calathiel nodded, "This world had thousands of Istari," their eyes went wide. "and their magic was similar to mine."

"Was it a good life at least?" Celeborn asked hopefully.

She mulled it over and looked at Thranduil, "Not particularly," again she got impatient looks. "I grew up in a negligent household as when my loving parents died I was sent to my spiteful aunt's home who despised magic. Then once I started schooling I was constantly put in danger."

They gave her wide-eyed looks, "Why were you constantly put in danger?" Elrond asked.

"I was considered an icon in the wizarding world because I survived a curse that no one else ever had and supposedly defeated the Dark Lord there when I was a toddler, the same night my parents died," she said blandly. "Then everyone expected me to clean up their messes for them whether it be a troll at school when I was eleven or the Dark Lord coming back to life at fourteen." She looked at them, "I had to literally die for them at seventeen!"

Thranduil grabbed her hand tightly and saw the looks of astonishment on the other's faces, "It is true, I saw it all in the visions the Valar sent me."

The leaders all took a moment to soak in everything they had been told before Galadriel said, "Why don't we continue this tomorrow, I believe that our minds won't be able to commit to the meeting today."

Everyone nodded and then Thranduil said as he stood up with his wife and son, "I will have someone lead you to your rooms."

"Thank you Thranduil," Elrond said and then looked at Calathiel. "Welcome back Queen Calathiel."

When the door finally shut to the meeting room and it was just the royal family of Greenwood left, Calathiel did not know what to say except for, "Let us have this conversation in the Royal Family Wing of the palace." The two ellon on either side of her nodded silently, though Thranduil's grip on her hand tighteded.

The halls were filled with merriment and many elves stopped the family to give their well wishes to them and to just say hello, it all made Calathiel smile, but she could tell her family was anxious to speak to her in private so they walked quickly and gave nods of acknowledgement instead of stopping often.

When they got to the Royal Family Wing, Thranduil was about to move them into their bedroom, but instead Calathiel maneuvered them into the nursery where she knew Teddy was, "Cala, what are you doing?" She could see the same look of confusing on her son's face.

She gave them a sly smile, "You must have forgotten, but I have a godson who I adopted as my own." They looked at Teddy who was still sleeping. "He will be needing a father and older brother," she said meaningfully. "I have told him much about both of you so I hope you can take the roles he already considers you for."

Her family looked at her and then nodded, "He is an elfling then?"

Calathiel nodded, "That was one of my conditions to coming here, he must be an elfling and so the Valar made him such."

"Well," Legolas said looking down at Teddy. "He shall be my little brother from this day forward."

"And I shall be his ada," Thranduil said determinedly.

Calathiel gave them both watery smiles, "Thank you, you do not know how much that means to me."

They smiled at her and the Thranduil said, "I'm glad," then looked at Legolas. "No, we're glad you are back Cala."

"I am glad to be back," She said with meaning and grabbed their hands. "I hope that we will have a long time together now, the four of us."

 **Ugh, sorry it took so long! And sorry for the crappy ending! Like I kept stopping at different parts and I like reading more than writing right now so…but I mostly write stories that I wish to read myself so I while I really want to continue this, look at all my stories like none of them are complete. Sorry, not sorry. I don't own either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I'm just doing this for fun and all that jazz.**


End file.
